A Kinglike Hair-do
A Kinglike Hair-do (also known as A Kingly Hair-do) is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Plot Simon is swinging down on a tree branch, and Simba, who is on the ground, is telling his friend that every time he sees him he can't help but laugh. Simon is not bothered by this and even ventures to ask if it's his hair-do that makes the young lion laugh. He then goes on to say that his hair makes him special and even stylish, especially in comparison to the other monkeys. Simba beams and proclaims that one day he will have a magnificent mane like his father, Mufasa, but Simon laughs and compares a lion's mane to a bobble hat. Greatly offended, the cub tries to defend his father, but Simon is not to be swayed in his opinion. He goes on to proclaim that a lion's hair makes him slow, and, on the contrary, a monkey's hair makes him fast. Therefore, Simon should be king, rather than Mufasa. He then proceeds to show off his great agility to Simba, who is still unimpressed. The young lion tries to tell Simon that a king must be mentally strong, rather than physically, but the monkey is stubbornly attached to his former opinion, unwilling to think otherwise. In order to forget their argument, the two friends visit the river. Upon reaching the riverbank, Simba hears a cry for help, a cry which seems to have come from the river. A moment later, the cub spots a lemur trapped in the midst of the roaring rapids. As he proceeds to help free the creature, he asks Simon for help, but the pompous monkey retorts that lemurs are nothing special, so it doesn't matter whether this one lives or dies. Despite his friend's rudeness, Simba frees the lemur, who thanks him profusely and promises to repay this new debt. Later that day, Simba and Simon stumble upon a flock of flamingos. While Simba admires the creatures for their beauty, Simon is disgusted, as they have no hair on their heads. He darts into the midst of the flock, scaring the birds and scattering them in all directions. When the flock has dispersed, Simba spots a lone flamingo on the outskirts of the water, nursing his injured body. The cub calls to the others, who had been protecting the wounded, and ushers them back to the river. Simon, however, is disgruntled, as he had been having fun. After leaving the flamingos behind, the two friends find themselves facing a narrow bridge stretched across a wide chasm. While Simon wants to sit back and watch, Simba dares to venture across the bridge, but as he's walking, the wood suddenly snaps beneath him, and he falls with a splash into the raging river below. As the cub is thrashing helplessly in the water, he spots a horde of water snakes slithering toward him. The cub reaches out to Simon, who is stretching down to save him, but the monkey refuses to get in the water in fear of messing up his hair-do. At the last second, a flock of flamingos with a lemur in tow, the same animals Simba had rescued before, swoop in to save their distressed friend. Upon making it back to shore, Simba proclaims to Simon that swiftness is not the most important trait of a king, but rather a willingness to help other creatures, as well as a kind heart and quick brains. Simon begrudgingly complies but then goes on to say that a king without a nice hair-do is not very well fit to rule at all. At this, Simba sighs. Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King